


Blackbird

by DreamingBlackbird (BekahBear218)



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Songfic, black bird - Freeform, blackbird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahBear218/pseuds/DreamingBlackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Blaine has a look around his and Kurt's new home, he sings and reminisces.</p><p>Basically just a bit of happy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The song, Blackbird, is the Beatles's and Kurt and Blaine are Ryan Murphy/Fox's

Blaine inhaled and smiled, looking around his library – _their_ new library. Every inch of available wall space was covered in books, all pristinely organized by Blaine himself. A set of curved wooden chairs and a two intricate small tables to match sit near the middle of the room and to his right, an upright piano.

Blaine pulled the piano bench out and began moving his finger across the keys, going through scales, and playing with chords before finding one that set off memories.

He played the chord and let his hands find the next few chords and repeat the progression before singing.

__

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive._

Blaine couldn’t hold back his smile as he remembers how taken aback he was the first time he really heard these lyrics.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

\--

He could see Kurt’s face slightly red and covered in tear tracks, honest sadness in his eyes for the creature that had passed on. He could feel the sadness and compassion radiating from the boy with an intense passion that is hard to find.

_\--_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

\--

That compassion, that love that Kurt had inside, seeing that is what made it click. That’s when Blaine knew he was the one. He was the one Blaine had been looking for. All that time his true love had been right there.

_\--_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

\--

Again, Kurt had sung it at their wedding in the dance hall, his face no longer that of a boy, but now that of a man. His eyes were just as teary as they had been years before, but they were full of love. Somehow the song managed to be even more beautiful than the first time.

_\--_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive._

\--

Blaine heard his favourite countertenor join his own voice, interrupting the stream of memories. Blaine looked up at the doorway to see the love of his life staring back, his bright blue eyes filled with the same love that had filled them five years prior.

_\--_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

\--

Blaine moved to one side of the bench to make room for Kurt who then began to play out a countermelody. Blaine let Kurt’s voice stand alone.

_\--_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Blackbird, fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

\--

Blaine couldn’t stop grinning as he saw Kurt’s eyes fly across the piano, swimming with pure, unadulterated passion.

\--

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

\--

Kurt’s face was lit up with the passion that had made Blaine fall for him. As he repeated the last line, he looked over at Blaine, smiling softly.

“I love you,” Blaine told him, his grin threatening to engulf his face entirely.

Kurt smiled wider. “I love _you._ ” He leaned over to peck him on the cheek before straightening Blaine’s striped bow-tie. “Come on, we’ve got to go get the kids; if we don’t get there soon, you know they will have already talked my dad into giving them extra candy to sneak home

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I own no song lyrics, characters, or anything else


End file.
